The Eon Twin's Rivalry
by ShinyLatiasbro
Summary: Story of Latias competing against her homosexual brother for Ash. Mainly Human x Pokémon, but because Latias can shapeshift may include some Human x Human (kinda) lemons later on. For now, this will stay K or T rated.
1. Welcome to Hoenn, Ash!

**Welcome To Hoenn, Ash!**

The Eon twins flew through the cool sea air over Alto mare. They circled the Secret Garden, and dived into the fountain of Soul Dew that they were born around. Latias splashed and played in the fountain, sending a gush of water at Latios with her Mist Ball. Latios couldn't help but laugh. His little sister was always so cute when she was playing. Latios looked with false annoyance at Latias, trying to look dignified with Soul Dew dripping from his feathers.

"_That's it, Latias!" _he telepathized to her and she giggled as he chased her around the skies.

"_You can't catch me!" _she cooed back and Latios stopped mid-air. Latias turned around, and stared at her brother. Was it a trick? Was he going to tackle her into the sea? She noticed that he was flying to the ground and looked down and followed him. Now she realized.

"_ASH!"_ she sent to everyone's minds. Latios was showing the same face as her. An expression of pure love for Ash. Latias remembered that despite Ash being male, her brother still loved him. She was always competing with Latios for Ash, and this time, she thought, it will be different.

"_I will declare my love to Ash,"_ she thought, "_and he will fall in love with me and Latios will leave us alone!" _ This was easier said than done. Ash was standing at the ferry port with Brock and Misty, looking up at the Eon twins. He looked panicked, considering two 60kg pokémon were flying towards him at speeds unachievable by man. Latios, being the most aerodynamic of the two, reached Ash first and whisked him up into the air with Ash screaming. This caused Latias to faceplant Bianca, who had shown up to greet the group.

"Latias! Good to see you!" Bianca exclaimed.

"_Bianca! Ash is here! Latios has him!" _ Bianca knew about Latias' crush and about Latios too.

"Misty's jaw dropped, which didn't happen very often. She took out her Pokédex to find out more about this new pokémon.

"Don't even try," Bianca said. "Latias is a legendary pokemon, and so isn't in the Pokédex."

Misty confirmed this as the Pokédex beeped and said "Unidentified pokémon. Please try again."

Bianca led Brock and Misty to the Pokémon centre, where they settled down and got some rest. It had been a long journey from Kanto to Hoenn. She saw Ash being unceremoniously dumped onto the roof of the hotel next door, and Latias tackling her brother away from him.

"_Latias! Don't make me Luster Purge you!"_

"_Ash is MINE!"_

"Umm, guys? Please let me down?"

"_Not before we make out like there's no tommorow" _Latios said to Ash. Ash blushed at the thought.

"_And I save you from Latios and take you to the river at sunset… and it's so romantic… and we can kiss and get a new life together and…" _ Latias thought to herself. She could intercept all of Latios' messages, much to his irratation. All of a sudden, a Swellow swooped down on the trio and squaked as he collided with the Pokémon centre. They all fell to the ground and Bianca noticed, coming out to help Ash up and keep the twins away from each other.

"You two, to your rooms now!" Bianca harshly instructed. She could be kind at times but she knew there was conflict between the two over Ash.

-Later that night-

Latias was in Pokécenter room 14. She couldn't sleep, she felt alone. Clutching her pillow for comfort, Latias wanted so desperately for it to be daytime now so she could spend time with Ash. She just wanted to keep Latios away. As the Red Eon twin drifted into sleep, she dreamed a dream of Ash, candles, and a romantic dinner date at the best restaurant in Alto mare…

**Please review, I'm new to writing fanfic so I feel I need some help here… Tell me what you want to see in the fic, and enjoy!**


	2. I caught a Latias!

**Second chapter of this fanfic. I know I made a mistake, with Alto mare being in Hoenn, and the whole thing being in Hoenn, but I want to keep it like that. I'll try to make this longer and more descriptive, last chapter was written late at night where I live. I'm not American. (which you can probably tell from the last chapter, because I said "Pokémon ****Centre****" Also, to clear something about communication:**

"_Stuff like this" _Is telepathy, used by the Lati-duo and maybe a Gardevoir if I add that.

"But this" Is human speech, for example like Ash and Team Rocket's Meowth uses.

{this is} Pokemon that can _almost _speak, like Dragonite.

(and this) is your general "pika, pika pi" kind of thing that only pokémon interpret. I will usually add translations if what the Pokémon are saying is important.

**Now, on with the show!**

I caught a Latias!

"_So, what was it like back in Kanto?" _ Latias asked across the table to Ash. The restaurant was lit dimly by a scented wax candle burning in between them.

"Well, there were lots of different pokémon that you can't find here. For example, instead of Taillow, we have Pidgey!" Ash replied happily, staring dreamily at Latias.

"_Pidgey? I've never heard that before. What about the people, are they nice? What was your home town like?" _At this point Latias realized she was human; she looked amazing. Flowing blonde hair, sparkling green eyes… No wonder Ash couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I lived in Pallet Town before I went on adventure around Kanto, then came here, and met you, and I don't regret it…" Latias felt him leaning in, and following her instincts, leant in too.

She was about to kiss her true love. Feeling a stirring in her chest, she leant the last little distance and brought her lips to his. Latias' head was ringing out songs of joy when she involuntarily opened her eyes. Levitating right beside the candle was her brother. The last thing she saw was a charged Ice Beam heading straight at her.

She woke up. Slobber was all over her pillow, and the Taillow were chirping. It was the middle of the day already. Leaping from her bed, the Red Eon twin flew out of the door to find Ash. The crew of Misty, Brock, Bianca and Ash were sleeping on the cushions in the lobby of the centre.

"_Bianca, wake up," _Latias whispered to Bianca. Unfortunately, Latias was feeling groggy and sent the thought to everyone within several metres. The gang woke with a start, and looked around warily. Sucking up her confidence, Latias flew up to Ash and spoke to him quietly.

"_Ash, you know how you're new to Hoenn, and want to become a Pokémon Master_?"

"Umm, Yes…"

"_I have an idea. I could be your pokémon!"_

"Really? You'd let me capture you?!"

"_Yes, if it will help with your dream." _Latias smiled. She wanted Ash to be happy. "_Just please let me out of my pokéball like Pikachu" _Without hesitation Ash threw the ball at her, encapsulating the pokémon, shaking three times, and clicking.

"I CAUGHT A LATIAS!" Ash yelled to no-one in particular. He then remembered his deal to the Eon pokémon and let her out of her ball. She sighed relief, for she loved to fly around and just be with her crush.

"That's very nice, son!" Drake bellowed as he entered the centre. Latias jumped and activated her light-refracting ability to make herself invisible. "Wait, did you just say Latias?" He had a slight Scottish accent. "You do know that's a legendary Pokémon, don't ya?"

"See for yourself!" Ash said excitedly. "Latias, show him." She disabled her cloaking and Drake gasped. The dragon trainer from the League had just seen a dragon-type said to not exist.

"Young man, you have my congratulations! But with that being a legendary dragon, and me being a dragon-type expert, would it benefit you to have me help train it?" Drake announced.

"Well, it's up to Latias herself really." Ash shrugged.

"_Ash, if I train with him you can beat the league! Just ask to come along too if you're worried about me." _Latias looked hopefully at Ash.

"Then it's settled! We'll train with you!" Cried Ash triumphantly.

"Very wise, kid," Drake nodded. "Meet me in Ever Grande City at midday tomorrow. My Flygon will be waiting. They, too, are eager to train." With that, he strode out of the centre and sent out his Salamence. "Fly, Salamence!" Drake yelled, and was whisked into the sky.

"So… Ever Grande City in 20 hours… how we gonna get there, Latias?"

Latias had a plan. She took a deep breath and telepathized to the gang. They would hike to the next town's pokémon centre and rest there, then in the morning, board a ferry to Ever Grande there. The gang headed off down the road, into the sunset.

**As always, please give your honest opinion in the reviews. It helps me a lot. Remember, tell me what you want to see! I'm not very creative so I need plots and ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
